A Life of Luxury - Pride and Prejudice
by Princess Gigi StarHearts
Summary: Three months have past since Bingley leaves to London and finds a fiancé. Darcy comes back and marries Lizzie. The characters continue to develop as changes are made in their lives based on the decisions they are making.
1. Chapter 1-Life at Longbourn

The sun is shining the garden's glowing. Overall, it is a typical day at Longbourn. The inhabitants of the home are just as intriguing as the exterior of the home. But life inside the home is dull, repetitive, and unnerving. The ladies of the house are the one's that feel the most frustration. Catherine the youngest in the house is treated like a silly girl and is not allowed outside her home. Mary the eldest in the home spends her time playing the piano and reading her bible in front of anyone at any hour of the day but she does not know what else to do with her life. Jane the eldest child is living with her sister Lizzy watching the man she loves join courtship with another lady. Lizzy is married to Mr. Darcy a serious and good hearted young man. Lydia, the baby is married to an audacious yet handsome young man that makes her happy. The man is changing for the better after finding out Lydia is expecting her first born. is a mindless old man that only cares for himself, his books, and his favorite daughter. is tired of being the only one to try and keep the house together. remembers the day she first met .

FLASHBACK

LONDON September 1,1803

Dinner at Gardiner Residence

Fanny do behave my dear, we have a special guest today. Mr. Bennet a man of 2,000 a year is stopping by to negotiate a trade deal of fabrics to take to Meryton in Hertfordshire.

What a fine catch for you my dear he would make.

I know mother, I will try my best to catch his eye, though I doubt he would be interested after all I am only a trade man's daughter.

Do not ever sell yourself short Ms. Francis Bennet you are a beautiful, independent young woman that can have any man she wants. You just need to put in the right amount of effort.

Even if he does not like you big sister you know you can always count on me I love you.

I love you too little brother. She moves over to give her brother a hug.

Mr. Bennet enters the room with Mr. Gardiner Sr.

Come along Edward, it is time for you to go to bed.

The table is set and Fanny is seated next to Mr. Bennet.

He is instantly taken with her beauty that he does not hear a word that she is saying.

Excuse me Mr. Bennet are you listening?

Pardon me, of course you must be it is such a honor to meet you I have only heard great things.

You are much too kind Mr. Bennet.

Unfortunately, they are quickly interrupted by Mr. Gardiner whom wishes to discuss settlements for fabrics with Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet is quick to inquire about Ms. Gardiner's dowry and potential suitors. And Mr. Gardiner is eager to allow the young gentleman to form a proper engagement to his daughter. He later informs his daughter of her engagement and she cries herself to sleep the man is 20 years her senior how could her father think that is acceptable. It was one thing to say she agrees to anything her mother says but is another to actually follow through with it. She does not even know the man. There goes her dream of marrying a red coat.

PRESENT

Mrs. Bennet thinks of her remaining girls and how she could help them find husbands that they can respect and love. Kitty is quite a pretty and a sweet girl with a caring disposition much like her sister Jane but she is completely idle with no accomplishments. Mary on the other hand is a pretty girl but she is very quiet and solemn due to the negligence of her father. Mrs. Bennet tries to encourage her to be more open by playing the piano and her father negated the effect by buying her fordyce sermons book to amuse him with the silly remarks in the book; now the scripted words are all she uses. The child is extremely stubborn and does not put the book down because she wants to please her father. The poor child should know by now that her father will never care for her. He has made the point clear in all the arguments that occur in the household and with his sarcastic innuendos that are used to confuse and humiliate her. Things have to change, they need to change, and as a mother it is important that this change is made to improve the girls lives.


	2. Chapter 2-Turmoil at Pemberly

Current Occupants and Guests at Pemberley: Darcy, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, Georgiana Darcy, Jane Bennet, Mr. Charles Bingley, Caroline Bingley, Anabelle Hawthorne (Mr. Bingleys Fiancee, 35,000 pounds dowry )

Guests arriving for the ball : Ms. Hawthornes parents (8,000 pounds year) and her brother Mr. Andrew Hawthorne and his wife Kelly Hawthorne (7,000 a year), Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam (7,500 a year in addition to military compensation) , the Viscount Elliot Fitzwilliam (45,000 a year) , and a few university friends of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

Pemberly is a grand estate with many fascinating views. The saddest of the views is a lonely young lady crying her heart out at the loss of her first true love. Jane Bennet, the belle of Hertfordshire is seen depressed under the comforting coolness of the fresh breeze sitting under a tree that is being illuminated by the bright sun. There is to be a grande ball on this special day to celebrate Mr. Bingley's engagement to Ms. Hawthorne. The rest of the Bennet family is not invited because Mr. Bennet rejects the invitation because he feels his wife and remaining daughters will cause a spectacle. Jane feels guilty wishing she were the one hanging off Mr. Bingley's arm announcing her own engagement but she realizes it is not fair to let her depression affect the joy of the other people at Pemberly. Mr. Darcy has been the kindest man helping their family. Jane walks back to her room to decide what to wear to this ball. She chooses to wear a light pink off the shoulder dress and have asked the maid to style her hair. Her hair is now in a bun with ringlets of curls cascading down my shoulders withpearl pins at the center for an elegant touch. As she head down the stairs she notices the ball has commenced. She feel extremely nervous with so many people around. She keeps smiling to hide her fear. Unless a person starts a conversation with her, she generally tend to be very shy. She sees lots of people and she must find Lizzy to keep from getting lost in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3-Arrival of the Guests

The ball is in progression lots of couples are dancing around with joy and merriment.

 **Background on the relationship of Mr. Darcy with his Fitzwilliam cousins.**

Darcy has always been a quiet and proud young man with a great deal of arrogance. Colonel Fitzwilliam is a jovial young man and always brings out the best of him and this is why they get along so well. Viscount Fitzwiliam on the other hand, has only seen Darcy be rude to people by ignoring them in his home. He believes Darcy has a great deal of prejudice toward low born families. The Fitzwilliam family does not believe in the importance of wealth after all they did allow their daughter Anne to marry a low born country gentleman like Mr. Darcy Sr. The brothers wish to marry for love and nothing less. The Earl does not know of the changes Darcy has made in his life and as the story continues he will begin to know the new and improved Mr. Darcy.

 **Viscount Fitzwilliam POV**

My brother Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam and I have just arrived at Pemberley. The place is nice but it is nothing compared to my home. How my brother tolerates Darcy I do not man is to arrogant and thinks he is so high and mighty with only 10,000 a year. As we approach the entrance we notice the ball has already started. My brother immediately heads to find Darcy. Just as I pass the stair case I see the most beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes coming down the stairs. As I follow her she leads me straight to Darcy and his wife.


	4. Chapter 4-The ending of a friendship

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam's parents invested money in trade for their son Richard Fitzwilliam; so that he may have a fortune once he retired from the military. He considers Darcy an additional brother.

Chapter 4

Lizzy POV

Where is Jane? She was supposed to be down by now. Oh there she is.

Jane come over here.

(Who is that man following her? Does she know him?)

Lizzy finally I found you the ball is so crowded with people.

(As usual Jane is oblivious to her surroundings she is so naïve and has so much to learn from life.)

Darcy there you are; Richard and I were looking for you everywhere. Might I have an introduction to your wife and her guest.

Of course this is my wife Elizabeth Darcy and her eldest sister Jane Bennet. Ladies this is Viscount Elliot Fitzwilliam; he is Colonel Richard's older brother. (sees Colonel Richard looking around) Richard we are over here.

Good afternoon ladies, brothers what a fine evening.

(New dance is about to commence.)

Ms. Bennet may I have this dance?

Of course? (She smiles nervously)

Darcy, Lizzie, and the Colonel are left admiring the dancing couple.

A few moments after Jane leaves Bingley arrives with his fiancée and sister Caroline.

Lizzie I am sorry but your sister is such a fortune hunter; I am fortunate Darcy warned me about her. Look at how she enjoys the attentions of a Viscount he is much better suited for my sister Caroline.

(This comment really upsets Mr. Darcy who takes his responsibility as an older brother protecting his sisters seriously.)

Honestly Bingley I am sorry but I will not allow you to speak that way about my new sister she did not do anything to garner attention. I am going to have to ask you to leave.

Is that really necessary? This is a ball hosted in their honor. What about our reputation as hosts?

Lizzie, if you have taught me anything its that family concerns are the most important. Jane has shown she is a great sister and very kind. I have to protect our extended family as well as our own.

That's why I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy. Your always so generous to my family. Bingley you and your family must now leave our home.

Bingley you are no longer considered a family friend if you could please leave and never return. I am sorry you are too jealous to understand that other peoples lives do not revolve around you.

Darcy, but, it is the truth you told me yourself that the Bennet's were all fortune hunters with exception of Elizabeth.

I never said the Bennets were fortune hunters I just said they had hardly any dowry. I just told you to consider a wife with a higher amount of dowry so that you may be able to afford the lifestyle you currently live. Jane Bennet is too sweet and kind of a person for someone like you.

As a man you should be able to make your own decisions and stop relying on my cousin for every single detail in your life!


	5. Chapter 5-The Bingleys and Hawthornes

Caroline and the Hawthorne's were embarrassed by Bingley's behavior. Caroline knew that she had to do something to end in good terms with the Darcy's. She could not leave things be and have the ton in London find out that she and her family had been cut by the Darcy's. She also had a soft spot for Jane due to her kindness and seeing as the girl was the only decent person she had met in Hertfordshire.

I apologize for my brother's behavior he was just jealous seeing Jane with someone else. Jane is a sweet girl; she does not deserve to be spoken about in that manner. The only reason I told my brother to forget about her was so that our social standards would improve when my brother married someone with a larger dowry and now he has Miss Hawthorne.

I simply do not understand why you place too much attention on that girl Charles. She is not that pretty. You have me now. I am by far more superior in both wealth and beauty. See what you have done now! You ruined the best friendship you ever had. Mr. Darcy was so kind in hosting this ball in our honor and this is how you repay him?

I am sorry I am just not used to seeing Jane with anyone else. You know I truly care for you Anabelle. Darcy I am sorry for my behavior I understand that after tonight you do not wish to see me again after everything I said. Just know that I really appreciate everything you have done for me and my family. I am sure we will run into each other at balls at some point seeing as I will now be residing in London. I hope for us to be on good terms before I leave.

I am very disturbed with your behavior tonight. I understand that you wish to leave on good terms and I accept your apologies on the condition that you apologize to Jane for spreading false truths about her.

Jane and the Viscount finished dancing as they approached they noticed that everyone was in deep discussion.

Jane; Mr. Bingley has something he wishes to tell you.

Jane I am sorry I have spoken lies about you I have said you were a fortune hunter and I am very ashamed. It just upset me seeing you so happy with the Viscount.

(Jane slaps Bingley. She feels mortified that someone has noticed she might just like the Viscount.)

How dare you! I have been nothing but kind to you. I waited for you and you left and came back engaged. I was so upset, but I hoped you were happy with your fiancée. Now you are trying to spread rumors about me! How immature of you ! I am so fortunate you did not choose to marry me because you are such a coward.

I do not know the intensity of the lies you spread about Jane but you better hope the rumors do not spread or I will ruin you Bingley.

I could not have said it better myself brother.

Miss Hawthorne's parents approach stating that they will make sure the rumors do not spread. Then they walk off.

Young Mr. Andrew Hawthorne reprimands Charles for his poor behavior and Miss Kelly Hawthorne tells him that Miss Bennet deserves respect as a woman and that she had thought he a better manners.

I think it is time for us to leave Charles. Jane I am sorry for any inconvenience my brother has caused you. I hope you are really happy in your life you deserve it.

I still do not understand the importance of this issue but Caroline is right come Charles let's go.

The Bingley's leave the Ball.


	6. Chapter 6-New Beginnings

(The ball has ended.)

Finally, they left I am glad they are all gone. It really is tiring being a host especially with the drama the Bingley's caused.

Oh Lizzie and Mr. Darcy I am sorry I have given you all so much trouble. I feel terrible maybe I should return to Longbourn and not be a burden.

Of course not Jane you are far from a burden you are great company and I will not have you just leave me like that especially for such a trivial reason.

I agree with Lizzie; Jane you must continue to stay with us. Having you around makes Lizzie happy.

Darcy I can not believe you let Georgianna leave with Mrs. Ainsley and miss out on the ball. This would have been a good opportunity for her to practice her socialization.

As her older brother that was his choice to make and I believe it was a good decision especially with the events that took place today at the ball.

Well good night everyone. I am awfully tired. Darcy just remember Georgie is my responsibility too. I just want what is best for her and I believe we should have her in sight at all times to protect her. (He leaves.)

Darcy I would be careful if I were you my brother seems to be infatuated with your sister. While this might seem great, it disgusts me since we are close family after all.

I can not help but agree with you. But what can I do you know that your brother is like a brother to me as well. I know Georgie only sees him as such as well.

Well I think its time to call it a night Fitz.

Good night Jane and Elliot.

Good night Lizzie and Fitz.

Jane I must tell you I was mortified on your behalf how could that man be so cruel towards such a kind person like you.I have never met anyone as beautiful and caring as you. I insist on getting to know you better and I would like to have the honor of having your hand in courtship someday? I know it is too soon, I have only met you just today for any arrangements to occur but I must let you know the depth of my feelings and demonstrate them through caring actions the same way you give your care to other people.

I would be honored getting to know you better but I am not et ready for courtship as you must now know with the scandal tonight Mr. Bingley broke my heart and I need time to heal my heart. I believe you are an amazing man and I would like to get to know you more. I will be staying at Pemberly one more month then I am off to Longbourn, my home. I would be honored if you could meet the rest of my family. They are a bit exuberant, but they are all kind, each in their own way.

By the end of the month, if you will come to accept me as a husband I will be honored to meet your family. I am sure they are a commendable family, given that they have raised a well mannered woman like you.

I think that is a great idea!

She smiles and walks away.

Good night Miss Jane Bennet!

Good night Viscount Elliot Fitzwilliam!


	7. Chapter 7 Where is Georgianna?

**Where is Georgianna?**

She had arrived at Pemberley with everyone else but she was to scared to join in on the social event. People were harsh in the real world. After everything that happened with Wickham a few years ago she did not trust anyone at all not even her own brother. She had decided to go with her Governess Miss Ainsley via carriage; instead of staying at Pemberley where a ball was to be hosted for Mr. Bingley. Mrs. Ainsley had earned her trust. They had become inseperable after spending so much time practicing piano and tutoring languages with her. Georgiana felt that this lady was like the mother she never knew. Mrs. Ainsley was a widowed woman with two elder sons about the ages of 18 and 20. The family were farmers in a small village called the Cypress, Derbyshire. Mrs. Ainsley had married beneath her station when she was young. She had been born the daughter of a local gentleman and was disowned due to her decision in marrying Mr. Ainsley. Arriving would be intimidating since she was scared of meeting new people but had told her to calm down and relax since her sons were very friendly and kind and would have no intention of being impertinent or mean to her at all.

Georgianna POV

We are getting closer! The cottage is small but it has a vastly green garden with purple, yellow, red, and blue flowers surrounding the landscape of the home. How wonderous!

"Oh Mrs. Ainsley I just love your home it is so wonderful!"

"We like to keep it very orderly. My boys and I really enjoy a good view of the gardens!"

Just as she said this the carriage came to a halt. Upon closer observation Georgianna was able to see two young men standing waiting for them. They were both very handsome young men.

"Mother you have finally arrived and I see you have brought company. Hello my name is Edward Ainsley and this is my younger brother Max Ainsley."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you my name is Georgianna Darcy I am the student of your wonderful mother. She is such a great teacher I could not bare to be without her!"

" Yes our mother is one of a kind.!" Said Max.

"We have really missed her while she has been away. Would you all like to go in for lunch I have prepared a delicious meal." Said Edward.

"Of course I am starving come along everyone!" says Mrs, Ainsley

"Can I please have a moment I would just love to get a good look of the view I find it so enchanting.!" Says Georgianna

"Of course Max why don't you give Georgianna a tour of the grounds I will send out Lucinda to chaperone in a moment."

"Of course mom." Says Max

"So what is it like living in a great place like this!"

"I am sure not as great as living in a grand home as Pemberley."

"I did not mean to offend you!"

"You have not! I never really thought of my home as grand. I just see it as ordinary. But it is great to live here in an open range where I am able to ride the horse we have every day."

"So you like riding horses then? I love to ride as well. What other hobbies do you have? "

"Normally I ride but I also love to read and play the piano whenever my mom stops by on the weekends we go to the local church and I play there."

"Oh truly I just love the pianoforte what music do you like to play?"

Lucinda arrives to chaperone and interrupts.

" Hi my name is Junipy I am the housekeeper."

"It is nice meeting you ."

" My favorite is Für Elise by Beethoven."

"That is my favorite as well. Does your brother play too?"

"No he enjoys hunting."

"Do you have a vocation?"

"My brother and I are farmers we grow and sell crops through trade."

"That's different I never met any farmers. My brother does not usually allow me to go out much at all."

"Yeah well it is great to have you here look let me show you this great apple tree that my great grandfather grew for us when we were toddlers. Would you like an apple?"

"Yes please." She smiles giving her a light glow with the summer air.

He lifts up his hand to the tree and and grabs two apples. Then they eat them.

"May be it time to head back in for lunch before we ruin our appetites. Let me just gather some apples in the basket Ms. Juniper has brought. Maybe I can bake an apple pie"

"Of course that would be great our cook and housekeeper Mrs. Reynolds makes a good apple pie."

They head back inside the house. Mrs. Ainsley and Edward are done eating.

"You took your time brother." He laughs.

"Not really I was just showing Ms. Darcy our apple tree."

"Yes it produces some of the best apples in Derbyshire."

"So do you all only sell apples then?"

"No we sell carrots, corn, lemons, cabbage, and apples" says Edward.

"Well lets eat then I am hungry." Says Max

Georgianna and Max eat the chicken soup and fresh lemonade that Edward prepared.

"Max says you like to hunt Mr. Edward."

"Yes I enjoy a good hunt of deer and quail. I also like to ride the horse we have."

"Do you enjoy reading?" Says Georgianna

"Not really. I only read important business related texts in order to sell and trade the crops we have."

"That sounds interesting."

"It is. Maybe tomorrow we can all take you to the lake that is nearby so you can see other parts of our village." Says Max.

"That would be wonderful!" Says Georgianna.

" Indeed that sounds like a good idea." Says Mrs. Ainsley.

Mrs. Ainsley walks outside and notices it is getting dark.

"Well everyone I believe it is time for bed Lucinda if you could please have the guest room prepared for Georgianna."

"Of course Mrs. Ainsley."

"Good night everyone! I can't wait till tomorrow." Says Georgianna with a bright smile.

They all go to their rooms and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8-Trouble at Longbourn

It was a typical day at Longbourne. Mr. Bennet was reading his favorite book "The Prisoner of Chillion" by Lord Byron. He was hiding away from his family. He did not tolerate his wife or remaining daughters. They were much too loud and annoying,

Just at the moment his wife steps into the room.

"Oh Mr. Bennet you must come see Mary has just mastered Für Elise on the pianoforte. It sounds remarkable. She has been playing exceptionally better since getting a music teacher. Her voice has even improved."

"Woman you know I do not care for the amusements you and your daughters enjoy"

"Why must you always vex my nerves! My poor girls have done nothing but try and seek your approval. You just ignore them every step of the way."

"I would have been fortunate to have my cousin Collins take one of your silly girls off my hands."

"Why do you dislike your girls so much? What have they done to deserve this treatment from you? Kitty has been more calm yet you still treat her as a nuisance. You make fun of both girls with your sarcastic remarks. And don't even get me started on Mary the poor dear sticks to those pathetic sermons you gave her."

"What would you have me do? I need some form of amusement. Your silly girls just happen to fill the roll."

Kitty and Mary heard a commotion in the library and decided to go investigate. They leaned into the door and heard what their parents said next.

"You do not even read Fordyce sermons you hate them! You do not even read the Bible! You do not even let us go out to church on Sundays anymore since your precious Lizzie left."

"That might all be true but Mary is the only form of amusement I get while the soldiers are away from Hertfordshire Then I can count on Kitty. Mary though; she wears those ridiculous glasses I gave her when she does not even need them only because I gave them to her and you expect me to believe they are not silly."

"Oh Mr. Bennet so you do not care for the well being of my girls at all?"

"You know I do not so why do you even bother asking?"

"I received a letter from my brother a few weeks ago stating that you had told him Kitty and Mary were not allowed to go to their home like Jane and Lizzie did when Lizzie lived here."

"I did not give permission because Lydia, Kitty, and Mary are an embarrassment to this family!"

"And whose fault is that? Everything is purely your fault and you know it. I have written back to my brother stating Kitty, Mary, and I will be leaving to London to stay with them for a few weeks. We will be arriving back at Longbourne when Jane returns."

"I see you have been making plans without my approval. Do not expect me to be happy with this. I will not be giving you money for your little excursion."

"Do not worry about that my brother Gardiner has said he will be picking us up."

"Well good day then you may leave my library now if that is all you have to say."

Mrs. Bennet walks out and bumps straight into Kitty and Mary. The girls are pouring tears. Mary has dropped her sermons book on the floor.

"I am so sorry mama I should have believed you." Says Mary continuing to sob.

"I can not believe father believes me to be nothing but a flirt. I have just learned to perfect my embroidery and drawings these past few weeks." Says Kitty.

"I just thought we could have something in common since we both love to read but I was wrong." Says Mary.

"Girls just because your father does not appreciate your talents does not mean others will not. I am proud of both of you and I always will be. Kitty and Mary I know as my middle daughters I have always neglected you girls. But now I am going to make it up to you girls. We are to be staying in Gracechurch street with your Uncle Gardiner. He will provide us with some pin money to visit the sites of London including museums, fashion house shows, libraries, music concerts, the opera, and the theater to watch plays."

"Wow that sounds remarkable I have always wanted to visit all those places." Says Mary.

"Me too especially the museums and fashion house shows." Says Kitty.

"Well then my girls we are very lucky indeed for your uncle should be arriving tomorrow morning. Now my girls it is time for bed so go on now to your rooms."

"Okay mama" Say Kitty and Mary.

The girls go to their rooms.

Kitty was upset she was excited to go to London but she wanted to prove her father wrong she was more than a flirt.

Mary was extremely disappointed in her father. She had always felt neglected by both her parents. But this was not the truth. She wanted to feel intelligent so she tried to follow her father's example. Her mother actually cared for her ans was always trying to get her to improve herself. And her father was always pushing her back with his negative remarks. Now she knew that she could trust her mother. She breaks her glasses and decides it is time for a change.

The sun arose over Longbourne with a magnificent hue of yellow-orange in the sky.

Mr. Gardiner had just arrived. He could not believe the mistreatment his sister and her daughters had endured from Mr. Bennet. But he was happy that his sister had finally written to him to confess her troubles in the letter she wrote to him.

"Good morning dear sister, Kitty, and Mary. You girls have grown so much since I last saw you."

"Good morning uncle, Mary and I are so excited to go to London." She smiles brightly.

"Yes and I am afraid we must leave immediately. I have some business to conduct in town. Will Mr. Bennet be joining us?"

"No dear brother he will not. Girls please go to your rooms and pack your best clothes. Mrs. Hill can you please help them?"

The girls and Mrs. Hill leave.

"I already have my luggage packed." Says Mrs. Bennet.

The girls finish packing and all the luggage in loaded onto the carriage. They all get on the carriage and leave. Mr. Bennet does not bother saying goodbye to his family. He writes a letter to his dearest Lizzie about the latest development and how he would be arriving in Derbyshire in a few days to get a little distraction from Longbourne.

Mr. Bennet starts packing and goes off in his carriage toward Derbyshire.

Mrs. Bennet and the girls fill Mr. Gardiner in on the rest of the events that have taken place.

The carriage takes a few days to arrive in Gracechurch street, London.


	9. Chapter 9

Living in Newcastle was different there were so many moors surrounding the land. Living in Newcastle was completely different than living in Longbourne. There was not much to do. The other militia wives were always so busy with their own children that there was no time for fun and games. The men would only come home for meals and rest. Lydia Wickham was happy and bored at the same time. She was going to be a mommy. Every day she would get up and embroider a new little outfit for her baby. She would gather material from some of her dresses that no longer fit. She had to be resourceful they did not receive much in income with Wickham's military salary. She had just received a letter from her mother and was about to read it when her dear George walked in for his morning meal in his redcoat. She had prepared him some chicken broth and fresh lemonade.

"Good morning Lydia how are you feeling today my love?" He says sitting down at the table and taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Simply wonderful. I have just received a letter from my mother but it is not from Longbourne it is addressed from Gracechurch street, London. Do you think something happened in Longbourne to make them leave?"

"I am sure it is nothing for if it were we would have received an express rather than an ordinary letter." He starts eating his chicken broth.

"You are correct as always. Let's see what mama has to say" Says Lydia smiling and batting her lashes.

Lydia opens the letter and starts reading the parchment.

Dear Lydia,

How are you my dear child? How is the baby coming along? We are in London visiting your Uncle Gardiner your father has been giving us a rough time at home. He does not put any effort into getting along with your sisters and I. We had a confrontation just before we left and your sisters overheard most of it. They now know your father does not care for any of you. They are trying to change to improve themselves. They know your father would only encourage inappropriate conduct for his own amusement. Tell George he was right in telling me that Mr. Bennet had a sarcastic humor to make fun of his family and others. I was not able to detect it before but I have now confirmed it by his own word. We are having a great time in London we have just seen a fashion house show. It had so many new fashions according to Kitty. She really loved it and even your sister Mary enjoyed it. Your sister Mary is changing for the better she no longer wears her glasses or reads Fordyce sermons. She has even allowed Kitty to fix her up with some of her dresses. They both send their best wishes along with your Uncle Gardiner and his wife. Lizzie has written to say that she apologizes for your father's behavior and that he arrived at Pemberley only a few days after we arrived in London. Tell George and Colonel Forester I send my best wishes.

I love you my baby girl,

Your Mama Fanny.

P.S. I have attached some sketches your sister Kitty wished for me to give you for the baby and yourself.

"That was very kind of Kitty to make these sketches for you and the baby." Geroge says gently grabbing the letter out of Lydia's grasp.

"I can not believe papa has finally had enough of pretending to be kind to my mother and sisters. They have always been so forgiving when it came to putting up with his comments."

"I know Lydia but we both knew that this had always been the case with your father." Says George as he continues to skim through the letter.

"I know but I just feel truly sorry for my sisters." Lydia frowns.

"As do I Lydia but if you see here he has gone to Pemberley which means that your sister Lizzie will more than likely have words with him for his behavior toward your mother and sisters. Mr. Darcy I am sure would not allow your father to continue the way he is. I heard a few accounts from the soldiers that he seemed rather upset when your father would ridicule your sisters at the local balls your family used to attend." Says George with a firm assurance and resolve.

"Yes that was the case according to what Kitty has told me as well. I just hope they find their own happiness. They really deserve it after putting up with my father. I am most worried for my mama once Kitty and Mary are gone she will be left with father which would be terrible indeed. Imagine if he mistreats her with the presence of my sisters how will he treat her when it is just the both of them."

"I will not allow that to happen. Your mother has been very kind to me by not judging me based on what everyone else says about me. I will try and make peace with Darcy in some way in order to ensure your mother is safe. She will then most likely be removed to live in London with her brother Gardiner." Says George with a thoughtful expression rubbing his chin.

"So you mean to say that you believe it would be best if my parents lived separate lives. Why can they not just divorce?" Lydia asks in a matter of fact manner.

"It is not that simple to divorce she would lose a portion of your sisters' dowries in the process and it is uncommon especially since her family came from trade and your father continues to be a gentleman."

"What if we found a way to prove that he was not a real gentleman?"

"That is not possible Lydia your father is a gentleman by birth as generations before him. The only way that he would not be considered a gentleman would be if he had a debt the same size as the worth of Longbourne. It does not matter that Longbourne is entailed to Mr. Collins if the estate is mismanaged and a debt is owed he will have to pay in some way. I read this in a book when I was at Cambridge studying law." Says George in a serious manner.

"Well you see there is a way. We do not know if my father has any debts but we can always get Uncle Phillips to investigate for us." Lydia says with a smirk.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. You should definitely write your uncle to find out if this is the case. If this is indeed the case, then your mother will not have to forfeit any of your sisters' dowries and she will live a comfortable life without the assistance of your father." George smiles.

"Now I must go for training is about to start." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs out the door.

Lydia starts writing the letter to her Uncle Phillips.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for all the reviews they have been helpful.

At the corner of Grover street in Meryton a happily married couple were enjoying a meal. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips had been married for thirty years but were unable to have any children. This couple was known for being the joy of the country. They were very social and loved to gossip but they knew when to keep a good secret and use it for their advantage. They knew Mr. Bennet was in debt but they told no one since if people were to find out Mrs. Bennet would be shunned by society. They knew Fanny's marriage life was unhappy and did not tell her not wanting to add another burden. They had gathered a few documents stating the severity of Mr. Bennet's debts. They also planned to allow Mrs. Bennet to live with them if Mr. Bennet were to pass. As they finished their meal a letter was delivered from Newcastle by their youngest niece Lydia Wickham.

Dear Auntie Em and Uncle Phillips,

I received a most disturbing letter from mama. Father has overstepped his boundaries and stated that he for my sisters or her at all. He has no respect for my poor mama. George and I wanted to ask if there was any way a divorce could be filled in my mother's behalf for negligence. Uncle Phillips, George said that he had read in one of his books from Cambridge that it could be possible and that the book stated that if a gentleman was in a debt worth the size of their property a safe divorce could be filled along with compensation for my dear mama if a lawsuit was filed. Could you please investigate father? I know this is a lot to ask but we would really appreciate it. Hopefully this all works out so that mama and my sisters suffer no repercussions. Let me know if you find anything. George has stated he would be willing to speak to Mr., Darcy about the situation and maybe together as a family we can find a way to safeguard mama and my sisters from society gossip and father.

Love both of you!

Lydia Wickham

After reading the letter Mr. Phillips was very upset and Mrs. Phillips was shocked at the audacity of Mr. Bennet. How could that man mistreat his family so?

"I can not believe Mr. Bennet would do this he seemed respectable." Says Mr. Phillips

"He has no integrity or respect for the fact that they are women." Says Mrs. Phillips.

"I know my dear but what shall we do to help them? "

"What about the documents on Mr. Bennet have you finished collecting all of them?"

"No, I have not but the few that I have are worth the cost of Longbourne and more. He accumulated these when he was in university."

"From what? I thought he was a proper gentleman a first. How could my parents allow my sister to marry someone so in debt?"

"My dear your parents told me they wanted your sister to marry a gentleman so that she might live a comfortable life. They were upset when you married me a simple attorney when you could have married someone with a greater income."

"I know I once asked my sister if she was in love with Mr. Bennet and she told me she hated the man. He never listened to her and was always privately bossing her around like a servant."

"Why did you not say anything sooner?"

"We were all so much younger then. She was just recently married and I had hoped things would change for the better but apparently they did not."

"I am definitely sending a letter to Lydia and George to tell them we have all the documentation we need. I will write out the divorce papers once I get into my office."

"Before you leave tell me how did he even acquire the debts?"

"He gambled a lot in university. He liked playing cards and chess. He eventually dropped out of university, came home, and was a disappointment to his father. His father eventually died forcing his only sister to marry a man named Mr. Collins and stating that he must have a male heir to keep Longbourne in the family or it would go to the Collins'."

"Why didn't the debt collectors charge Mr. Bennet?"

"The men he gambled with were wealthy and had no need for the money but Mr., Bennet still owed them."

"So how much is the worth of Longbourne and how much does he owe?"

"The worth of Longbourne is 3500 pounds and he owes 3800."

"Well that is not much of a difference but it still works in our favor. Do you think my sister shall agree to the divorce?"

"I believe she shall be reluctant at first due to propriety but we must all convince her this is the best course of action. This is where the Darcys can help."

"Don't you think Lizzie will be on her father's side after all she has always been his favorite."

"I know that is true but Mr. Darcy seems like a man of justice and he will help guide her in the decision of aiding her mother."

"So once you complete the papers you will send them to my sister? What about my brother?"

"Yes, I will send the divorce papers along with a quick note to your brother on our solution to resolve this issue."

Mr. Phillips gathers his suitcase with Mr. Bennet's documents and takes them to his office. He finishes writing up the divorce papers and sends them via express along with a quick note for Mr. Gardiner about the resolution. All they would need now was for Mrs. Bennet to sign the papers.


	11. Chapter 11-Georgianna's Adventures

**Thanks for the reviews! For those of you that believe the story is unrealistic you should maybe consider reading a non-fiction book which is based on facts and people in history in different time periods. If you believe that my story does not match Ms. Jane Austin's it is because this is not the original Pride and Prejudice this is a story I am creating borrowing some of her characters as I come up with new ideas. Therefore, I do not plan on writing the way she sees the characters. I am writing the characters according to the way I see them. Thank you for the continued support!**

Georgianna Description: Black curly hair with silver grey eyes with a thin frame and tall at 5'8". She is 18 years old and is to have her first season in London society this year.

Mrs. Ainsley: Black hair with brown eyes. Medium frame with a short stature at 5'0". She is 40 years old.

Edward Ainsley: Brown hair with brown eyes. Tall 6'2" Age 20.

Max Ainsley: Black hair with brown eyes. Tall 6'1" Age 18

Lucinda Junipy: She an older lady who is a spinster. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is a plump woman at the age of 54. She is the housekeeper. She only cleans and washes around the house. She lives in her own home. The boys cook for themselves.

Georgianna woke up bright and early she was so excited. She would be going to the lake and seeing parts of Cypress today she had never gone beyond the places her relatives lived. She was excited to embark on this new adventure especially with such nice young men who treated her with great respect. She smiled thinking of how sweet Max was at getting her an apple. I wonder if he has baked that delicious apple pie he promised. Just as this thought came to mind she actually smells the apple pie and heads straight towards the kitchen after getting dressed in a green chiffon dress with a flower broach on her hair.

"Good morning. The apple pie smells delicious. Did you make it?" ask Georgianna.

"Yes, I actually did I woke up extra early to make us this delicious apple pie to take to the lake as a picnic. I am also preparing sandwiches. Would you like to help?" Asks Max.

"I do not believe I would be much help since I have never even made my own sandwich my servants always make me everything."

"Do not worry I can teach you how to make a simple sandwich."

"Thank you I would like to help then."

They continue making the sandwiches. At the end he shows her how to make lemonade as well. Then they gather a basket and start packing the apple pie, sandwiches, and the lemonade.

"I feel so silly for not asking sooner but where are your mother and your brother Edward?"

"My brother was finishing some last minute errands for our farm and mama just went out for a ride on the horse."

"Oh okay will they be back soon?"

"Yes, they said they would not be long so they should be arriving soon."

"Hi sweeties have you all finished packing for the picnic at the lake?" Says Mrs. Ainsley.

"Yes we have I am so excited I have not seen many lakes." Says Georgianna.

"Good morning everyone I just came from selling some of our crops to some of the local grocers. Everyone ready to go to the lake?" asks Edward.

"Yes, let's go." Says Max

The Cypress Lake is blue with crystal clear water that mirrors a person's reflection. Georgianna enjoys looking at her reflection in the water because it makes her feel at piece. The lake is surrounded by beautiful roses in colors of red, pink, lilac, and even yellow. They all enjoy the meal that she and Max prepared. All of a sudden Max jumps into the water and she gets splashed. Edward follows him in.

"Boys please watch how you jump you have wet both Georgianna an I" Says Mrs. Ainsley.

"Do not worry Mrs. Ainsley it is fine."

"Nonsense child we must take you home to change before you catch cold. Boys meet us at the local bookstore once you all finish splashing." Says Mrs. Ainsley

"Of course Mama." Says Edward.

"Come one Georgie." Says Mrs. Ainsley.

Mrs. Ainsley and Georgianna head home and dress in new clothes. Georgianna wears a light pink muslin dress with flowers on it. Then they head out to look at the some of the local spots of the village like the grocery stores to which the boys sell, the local clothing shops where Georgianna buys a few accessories she likes including a fan with beautiful embroider colorful flowers, and they save the bookstore for last so that the boys might meet them there.

Meanwhile, back at the lake the boys are both thinking of how pretty Georgianna looked in her green dress. Each of them knows they do not stand a chance with her but they say nothing on the subject. Not even to each other. They go home change quick and head into the village. Georgianna and their mother are there waiting for them at the bookstore already with a pair of books in hand.

"You took your time boys." Says Mrs. Ainsley.

"Yes, well you know as usual Edward takes a long time to get ready." Says Max

"As if you are the one that had to stop by the new music shop to get a few music sheets." Says Edward.

"There is a music shop here?" Says Georgianna.

"Of course there is my dear it's just I did not believe you might wish to see it since it is not as grand as some of the more elegant one's in London." Says Mrs. Ainsley.

"Do not worry Georgianna I grabbed a few sets of music sheets you can have these they are on Beethoven." Says Max.

"Thank you so much! I can not wait to practice. Do you think we could go to church and practice?" Says Georgianna.

"Calm down Georgianna I have chores I have to do before we head back to Pemberley tomorrow." Says Mrs. Ainsley

"I know it is just that you know how much I enjoy playing it makes me feel so peaceful and happy at the same time." Says Georgianna

"I know my dear maybe Edward, Max, and Ms. Junipy may accompany you to church."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Says Georgianna.

"The only problem is I can not go I have to work on getting some other clients I received an express earlier that stated some new customers were interested in buying." Says Edward.

"That's fine, I guess its just Ms. Junipy, Max, and I."

"We just need Ms. Junipy, its Sunday so she should be in church come on let's go. Mother you can accompany us there right?" Says Max.

"Of course come along children. Good luck Edward."

"Thanks mom!" Says Edward and he heads off.

They arrive at the church. Georgianna gets a quick tour of the church. When she sees the pianoforte she immediately glides to it. She smiles thinking of how thoughtful and kind Max is. If only she could have the opportunity to marry someone like him. He is nothing like Wickham was to her; he seems really sincere. She really likes him but she knows her brother would never approve. Her brother wishes for her to give Colonel Fitzwilliam her cousin a chance and she can not for she feels that he is too much like a second brother to marry him. She has explained this to both of them but they insist that it would be her best course of action since there are so many fortune hunters. What is she going to do? She had already reached her majority at 18. She will be having her season soon and what about Max will he be married in a few years. She could not stand the thought of it. She knew it was too soon for her to be developing feelings for him but she enjoyed being around him too much to let him go. He gave her the freedom she wanted. She felt like some locked up princess with no escape. She must tell Max how she feels and maybe just maybe they could be married off in Gretna Green. She knew this would be unfair to her brother but she was not going to allow him to dictate who she was going to marry. She wanted to marry for love and that is what she was going to do. Max was not Wickham he was a good hardworking person.

"Max there is something I must tell you." Says Georgianna as she continues to play a complex piece on the piano.

"Georgianna one moment please I can not hold it any longer I am in love with you. I have been from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, and kindest girl I have ever met I wish I could marry you but I know our stations are too different in life for you to accept such a request. Your brother would never allow it. I would do anything for you Georgianna just name it if you wish for me to leave your presence I will." Says Max.

"That is beyond the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too! I know my brother will not agree but we could go to Gretna Green or some town outside of Derbyshire to be married I am of age after all. I really do not wish to have a season when I have already found you the man of my dreams."

"So let's go then Georgianna." Says Max.

Georgianna and Max sneak out of the church and head out of Derbyshire via post chase. They take a few days to reach a little town of Leafton Hills in Suffolk where they are married by a priest. Georgianna and Max head back to Pembereley to give the good news to her brother hoping Mrs. Ainsley and Edward received the letter they left at the music store.

Meanwhile back in Cypress Mrs. Ainsley, Ms. Junipy, and Edward have been searching everywhere in the village they think Georgianna and Max have been kidnapped. After a few days of searching they head into the music shop where they are given a letter stating that Max and Georgianna are getting married and are heading back to Pemberley right after the event. Mrs. Ainsley I worried since Mr. Darcy sent an express requesting his sister's presence at home due to the extended visit of Colonel Fitzwilliam and his brother the Earl of Matlock, Mrs. Ainsley and Edward wait a day then head to Pemberley.


	12. Chapter 12-Georgianna's Arrival

arrives at Pemberly. The man was excited to see his favorite daughter. Pemberly would be able to hide him away from the problem of his wife and remaining daughters. He knew Lizzy would be on his side. Afterall, he was the reasonable parent. He heard a commotion gathering in the family room and decided to retire to the library.

(Lizzy, William, Elliot, and Richard were in the family room and surprised at Georgianna's arrival, especially since she was accompanied by a young man.)

Georgianna what are you doing here? I thought you were with Mrs. Ainsley.

Oh dear brother, I was,that is where I met the man of my dreams. I would like to present you all to my husband.

What! When did this happen? Lizzy please come here. Did you know Georgianna was getting married?

No, I did not know. Who is this? How did you all meet?

We fell in love, he is 's son.

What? How could you Georgiana? He is nothing but a farm boy, he has nothing to offer you.

Excuse me, but I love your sister I do not care for her money or anything of the sort I will work every day for the rest of my life to provide a home for my Georgianna because I love her and I would sooner die than let her go.

Besides, brother I do not care for your opinion, I wished to marry for love and I knew you would say no since you wanted me to marry cousin Richard. He only wants a rich lady, he should settle for Caroline Bingley.

Don't be ridiculous Georgianna, this all a show and even if it is true I could always get rid of him. Says Colonel Fitzwilliam.

You will do no such thing brother! Georgianna deserves to be happy, wealth can be built but happiness in marriage is only a matter of chance and you should always follow your heart. If your brother does not support you I will. I will add to your dowry.

Georgianna, I am sorry I overreacted. I was just surprised I will support you. I have learned so much from marrying my Lizzy.

I am so glad you support my sister William, I am so proud of you. (She gives him a kiss of the cheek and he blushes.)

Georgie I am so happy for you, it is not what I expected but I am glad you are happy.

I can not believe you all! I am leaving and don't expect me to return to Pemberly ever again! Says Col. Fitzwilliam.

(Everyone hugs Georgianna.)

And might I inquire the name of my new brother?

Maxwell Ainsley, Sir.

They continue on to dinner. (A messenger steps into the room)

Mr. Darcy we have guests, the Wickams are here.

 **'s POV**

(What could he possibly want, I told him I would tell all his secrets if he ever set foot in Pemberly again.)


	13. Chapter 13-The Evidence

I has been a long time since I posted anything. I have edited a few of the chapters and I am working on new chapters for this story.

(Jane and Viscount Fitzwilliam go out for a walk to the gardens with Georgianna and Maxwell when they notice Georgianna looks nervous upon seeing the Wickams. Jane takes Lydia's baby on the walk.)

William long time no see, I have some important matters I wish to discuss with you and your wife.

I assume you mean tell me of the divorce of the Bennets.

There is more to the story William you must know.

My father is innocent you shall not slander his good name, my mother on the other hand can be held accountable for all my family's misfortunes.

And you shall not slander my mama's name Elizabeth!

Girls please calm down, William maybe it would be better if we talked alone first.

This better be important Wickam, come let's go to my office. (The men exit the room and go into the office.)

I know about the situation I know has been hitting her husband and he is now tired of her this is at least what has told Elizabeth.

Don't you find it odd Darcy,why didn't he leave her years ago. I assume you have received the Gardiner's and Phillip's letters by now.

Yes, I have but it is really hard for me to tell Lizzy her father is guilty. She believe's the world of the man.

I have gathered evidence that will help you tell her that Mr. Bennet is in great debt and no longer considered a gentleman, in addition to that the authorities will be picking him up in two days time. The debt he owed was to Lord Ashton Vanderbilt and now that he has been reminded he demands recompense and has sent word for the arrest of . He was also hitting his wife, I can not allow that to happen even if Mrs. Bennet is loud she is the kindest person I know.

I agree with you and you may stay here but please stay away from Georgianna she is now married.

That is wonderful, but before I stay clear of her I would like to apologize for my poor behavior in the past.

That is acceptable as long as her husband and I are present.

Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. I will help you tell Lizzy about her father and then I will apologize to Georgianna. There's no time like the present go get Lizzy and bring Lydia she knows everything.

I will call Lizzy and Lydia to come in. Gather your evidence.

(Wickam starts organizing all his papers in order.)

William says you have evidence against father, this can not be true.

(Lizzy looks at all the papers and she starts to cry.)

But it is true Lizzy, I received word from your Uncle Gardiner and investigated on my own.

This can not be poor mama I have always misjudged her.

Lizzy you were always Papa's favorite this made you immune to his faults. Did you not notice he was always using sarcasm to amuse himself at the expense of everyone in our family except you. Even Jane for all her goodness was never immune to his rude comments especially not since you left. I do not know if Jane told you but he called her a beautiful but penniless spinster with no future.

How could he be so cruel? How are mama and the girls doing Lydia I have yet to receive a letter from them.

That is because papa forbids them from writing to you or Jane while she is here. He does not want you to know about the abuse he puts them all through. They are all doing well though, they are currently with the Gardiner's in London.

I will demand he leave immediately.

Lizzy calm down, everything will be taken care of soon enough. Says .

is going to be arrested in two days he will be picked up from here. Says Wickam.

Then we must not let him know either of you is here until he leaves otherwise he will suspect and want to leave.

Lizzy is right I will go ahead and send a messenger to the local inn to set you up with a room for two days, then you may come back to Pemberly so we can all see Mr. Bennet be taken into custody.


	14. Chapter 14-Around Town

Over the next few days arrives at Pemberly with her elder son she is very embarrassed and immediately renounces her position as Georgiana's governess. She tells her son she is very disappointed in him for running off to marry Georgianna and that he should be ashamed for taking advantage of the poor girl. Georgianna immediately gets upset and tells it was all her idea and she should not blame her son. After a long discussion lets them know that they are allowed to stay at Pemberly as guests now that they are all family.

Georgianna please make them feel at home, please setup a room for my sisters mother and brother in law.  
we are so happy to have you in the family even under these circumstances, smiles Lizzy.  
At the Inn  
Wickam and Lydia are having breakfast.

Lydia, we should return to London soon everything is going well in the shop and I do not want to miss any of the opportunities that are currently being offered on trade deals.

I know George it is just I really miss my family, I miss having all four of my sisters and mother at home with me. I know I used to always annoy them, but, I really enjoyed causing a commotion and laughing with my sisters. We used to have such fun before we were all pulled into our coming out balls. Everything was different then, Lizzy is the only one that retained her childish spirit, I became flirtatious, Kitty became silly but she is improving,Mary became very quiet , and Jane just became sullen after so many times men played and stomped on her heart with her gentle feelings. Before, we all used to laugh, run, and play, and we used to climb trees it was such fun even if it was wrong, we didn't care we were happy. I never really tried seeing more into my parents relationship when I was younger, all I cared for was playing with my sisters.

Lydia , you do not have to worry you will spend time with Lizzy. It is just that we need to make sure our son has a bright future. I need to find more work in order for us to make more progress I do not always want to depend on your families goodness. We will stay with the Darcy's for three days then we will go see how your mother is doing with the Gardiner's. Unless, the Darcy's decide to invite your mother and sisters here. We need to ask the Darcy's to help us decide living arrangements for your sisters and mother if Longhorn is to be confiscated I do not want them to have trouble with the new property owner.

I know, Kitty and mother can always come live with us, and Mary and Jane would benefit well from staying at Pemberly. I know Mary would enjoy reading all the grand books Pemberly has to offer and Jane always enjoys being around Lizzy.

Later on in the day William,Lizzy, and Max take Georgianna to town to pick up some ribbons.

Georgianna is that not Wickam and his wife, says Max her husband.

Yes, it certainly is, William do you see them as well, why are they approaching us, Georgianna smiles nervously.

Do not worry Georgianna, Wickam is not going to hurt you in any way we are here to protect you. Wickam just wants to apologize for his poor behavior toward you in the past. That is ver kind of him, smiles Georgiana a little less agitated. 

William, Georgianna ,and you must be Georgianna's husband it is a pleasure to finally meet you, smiles Wickham with a genuine smile.

My name is Max Ainsley and yes I am Georgianna's husband and I will always be here to protect told me everything that occurred between you and Georgianna at Ramsgate and you were not a proper gentleman to my wife then.

"George Wickam looks down at his feet and then looks back up with a look of resolution. That is why I am here. Georgianna, I am very sorry for everything that occurred at Ramsgate. I apologize, and I know simple words will not heal the pain that I gave you by hurting your feelings, but back then I was a fool that just wanted to make money the easy way. Now I have changed thanks to my wonderful family. As you can see here I have my new born son, I made the decision to change for him and my wife and I hope to see you both as happy as Lydia and I are in our marriage. I extend my hand in friendship to you because I know you are a good hearted person and I wish for you to be my son's godmother. Lydia and I have discussed it and we believe you and your husband would be the best choice if you could please accept. Wickam extends a hand towards Georgianna. But Georgianna cries and hugs him instead. 

I knew your heart could be redeemed George and I am glad you have found love with Lydia you both make a wonderful family with your baby and I will be happy to accept being the baby's godmother. What is his name? smiles Georgianna cooing at the baby fondly. 

His name is Thaddeus Alexander Wickam, says Lydia proudly and she passes the baby along to Georgianna to carry the baby. A messenger boy from Pemberly comes running towards the group.

, a group officers just took from the estate, they said they were taking him to the militia office and they were accompanied by a Lord Vanderbilt. 

Lizzy, George, we must make haste and go to the militia office to see what is going to happen to your please escort Georgianna and Lydia to Pemberly.

I really wish to go to know what will occur to father, frowns Lydia. Lydia it will be better if you go to Pemberly you happen to have a very quick temper and what Lord Vanderbilt says might upset even you, says Wickam.

Fine, I will go but I do not like this one bit, please let me know all the details once you get them so that I may write and tell mama.


	15. Chapter 15-Vindication

I am sorry the story is coming out messy with the missing words. I When I submit my documents are always missing words for some reason . I am trying to find a style of writing to use and it is really just making the story sloppy. I understand and respect people's opinions thinking that my story is not any good. But I want to finish this story and see how the finished product sounds even if no one likes it. I write to gain experience in writing. I only posted it online to get opinions on my story whether they are good or bad. Thanks to everyone who reads my story even if it is terrible and unrealistic like some people have mentioned.

"Good evening gentleman I am Lord Vanderbilt and I have come to collect the debts this man named Bennet owes me. (He sneers and looks around the room.) I assume you all are relatives of this man. "Yes he is our father in law says . "Of course you seem familiar are you related to the Fitzwilliams by chance? "Yes, my mother was a Fitzwilliam and my uncle is Earl Fitzwilliam. I am a Darcy. "Interesting so that must mean you will be the One who will cover this mans debts?

"Yes I will be covering the costs. How much does he owe you?

"I suppose you believe it will be so must pay for his actions. Some time in prison and the Payment of his debts will be the only thing to suffice. "That sounds reasonable. Says

"General Ryland how long will Mr. Bennet serve in prison? "That will depend on the debt amount owed which is 3,800 pounds and on any additional charges Lord Vanderbilt would like to impose. From what he owes it is 10 years plus any additional time.

"10 years should be sufficient the man is quite old I choose to add no more time to that sentence. Says Lord Vanderbilt.

"I will have my solicitor sign all the paperwork stating we have paid you the full amount. Here is a check with 3,800 pounds. Says .

"Please could you not pay more so my sentence can be reduced. I am would like to meet my grandchildren. I don't think I would last 10 years in prison. Says Mr. Bennet.

"I am sorry sir we have discovered how you mistreat and hurt your wife and daughters. I will not tolerate that type of behavior in my family. You have done more than enough with the scandal you caused so I will not be helping you further I have discussed this with Mrs. Darcy and she agrees. Says .

"You are both worthless son in laws. You all are supposed to maintain my family and me. You have no right to judge my actions you don't know what it's like to live with such a terrible family! Says

"Please take him away we do not wish to see this man again. When his time is up let me know so my wife can pick him up. Says . "Wickham I believe our time here is up Lord Vanderbilt would you care to join us for dinner you must be far off from your own estate.

"Yes of course I would be glad to join you all for dinner. Says Lord Vanderbilt.

 **Back in London a week before**

"Mother Lydia and Mr. Wickham are at Pemeberly could we please go there as well father should be in prison soon so we will not have to see him I just miss seeing my sisters.

"I Know my dear but Mary is currently being courted by a prince you must understand we must stay and see if there will be a proposal soon enough.

"But mother it has just been a few weeks you don't think the man can be truly serious . Mary needs to be cautious as do you we do not know much about your beaux or Mary's.

"But if you insist to speed up the process wouldn't it be fun to say we are leaving and maybe that might make him propose to my sister.

" You just might be on to something sweetheart but you know I could simply not leave my new beaux Lord Montrose behind he seems just as ready to propose to me as the prince is to Mary but you just might be right. We should maybe play hard to get and they will follow. Says Mrs. Bennet with a cheeky smirk.

"True mother that does sound like a good plan. In addition we need to get to investigate these men for us it would not be fair if they are simply fortune hunters after our connection to . We have purchased enough dresses for balls at Pemberly. Lizzy has written that Miss Georgiana is recently married and they are to have a ball in her honor. We must go and visit please! "Fine we shall pack tonight after dinner where I will inform Lord Montrose and Mary will inform Prince Raleigh about our departure. But you must know that from what your uncle Gardiner has told me both the Prince and Lord Montrose have serious intentions towards Mary and I. They have asked for permission to marry us. I am not supposed to know but let's just say I eavesdropped a little bit to gain this information. "Oh that is so romantic mama!

"Mary come here child!

"Yes mother what do you need I am just getting ready for an outing with Prince Raleigh. "My dear girl you must take your sister and your maid Martha in order to ensure respectability. "Of course. "You must also inform him we shall be leaving to Pemeberly on the morrow to visit family. Where exactly are you all going on an outing? "We are planning on going to the theater and a ride on hyde park. Then we shall come back for dinner.

"That sounds lovely. Go on and take your sister with you to get ready.

 **Theater** "This show is amazing I just love all the emotion that the actors portray in Romeo and Juliet it is simply romantic./span/p "I agree Mary it is so interesting and different but I still prefer fashion shows. Says Kitty

"Both can be quite entertaining but I agree with Mary that the theater is much more exciting especially when you have read the book the actors just bring the book to life. Well it is time we move on to Hyde Park before it gets too dark.

"On the way to Hyde Park they let the Prince know they shall be leaving to visit family. Once they arrive they get off the carriage and go walking in pairs. Mary with the Prince and Kitty with the maid at an appropriate distance to act as chaperones.

"The roses a gleaming in the gardens around the park and the red roses bring a hue of brightness to the clear afternoon. The Prince picks a rose and gives it to Mary in a romantic gesture.

"Mary I have admired you from the very first moment I set my eyes on you. Many people take years or months to figure out there feelings for each other. But I believe when there is an instant connection you should never let it go. When I met you , you were shining with happiness and I couldn't help but stare at your beauty and grace. When I talked with you it felt like I had met my soulmate. We had so much in common yet we still balance each other out with our personalities. I could not stand for you to leave without telling you that I love you Mary Bennet! Mary Bennet would you do me the greatest honor and accept to be my wife?

"Yes oh yes of course I will be your wife! I love you too! Mary cries and smiles through her tears. "Kitty rushes forward to congratulate the couple.

 **"Back at the Gardiner Residence**

"Lord Montrose has arrived to see .

" I have spoken with your brother and I have something very important to ask of you. I am looking for a wife not just any wife she has to be beautiful,stubborn,funny, and loud. Her laugh has to be so contagious it makes me smile all the time. I know you have had a difficult time with your previous husband and it is difficult for you to trust any other man in your heart again but I will make it my duty to protect you and make you very happy with all my might for every day for the rest of our lives. Ms. Fanny Gardiner will you do e the honor of becoming my wife?

"Oh Lord Montrose that is the most romantic proposal I have ever heard of course I will accept you on the condition that you accompany us to my married daughter's home in Pemeberly and request my hand from my son in laws and . They must hear your intentions for themselves.

"That sounds acceptable. We shall make the announcement tonight with your brother and daughters.

"The girls arrive at the Gardiner Home. They eat their dinner, until the announcements of marriage are made and both couples are Raleigh also agrees to go to Pemeberly to ask for Mary's hand from his future brother in laws./span/p "In the morning they all meet to travel together towards Pemeberly where the rest of the family awaits.

\- "Mr. Thomas Bennet "Black hair with lots of grey and brown eyes. Short and medium -56

"Fanny Gardiner "Golden red hair and blue eyes. Thin and tall. "Age-41

"Jane Bennet "Golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Thin and tall. "Age-23

"Elizabeth Darcy "Brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Thin and medium height. Age-21

"Lydia Wickham "Golden red hair and blue eyes. Thin and tall "Age-16

"Mary Bennet "Light golden ash brown hair with silver grey eyes. Thin and tall./span/p "Age-18

"Kathrine Bennet "Golden blonde hair with silver grey eyes. Thin and tall /span/p "Age-17

"George Wickham

Black hair and hazel eyes. Muscular and tall. Currently working with as a tradesman. Studying law to become attorney.

Age-28

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Black hair with grey eyes with cleft chin .Muscular and tall. Age-28

Earl Elliot Fitzwilliam

Dark brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and tall. Age-32

Richard Fitzwilliam

Dark brown hair and hazel and tall. Age-30 Currently searching for wife since Georgiana is now married. Is a complete drunken disaster and he compromises Caroline Bingley in a ball in London. They are quickly married and settled in an estate making 5,000 a year

Lord Andrew Montrose

Dark Brown hair with beard a tinge of grey and blue eyes. Muscular and -50 years He makes 30,000 a year on his estate Rose Alley

Prince Raleigh Knott

Black hair with beard and blue green eyes. Age-27 He is the heir to a small kingdom in Germany. He makes around 500,000 a year in his palace

Lord Antonin Vanderbilt

Black hair with beard and brown eyes. Age-27 He is collecting the debt for his father whom is too busy running his estate to deal with His estate is called VandOaks and it located near Pemeberly making an estimated 25,000 a year /span/p


	16. Chapter 16-Happily Ever After

The arrival of the ladies with their gentlemen causes quite the chaos at Pemeberly especially when Katherine Bennet is unexpectedly comprised with Lord Vanderbilt when she toppled over him in an attempt to run and hug her sister are forced to announce an engagement date. Katherine is completely terrified. Mr. Darcy gives his blessing for the marriage proposals of Prince Raleigh and Lord Montrose with a week of investigations into their characters from private detectives and they come back clean with no scandals to their names. He is surprised at the good quality matches they made but is very happy. He also gives the additional blessings to Earl Fitzwilliam and Lord Vanderbilt for Jane and Kitty's hands.

Four weddings took place on a June afternoon in the Summer of 1812.

Lord Montrose and Fanny Gardiner

Earl Fitzwilliam and Jane Bennet

Prince Raleigh Knott and Mary Bennet

Lord Vanderbilt and Kitty Bennet

The weddings were held in Prince Raleigh Knott's Castle in a Beautiful church. The reception is held in the castle gardens where all the flowers are seen blooming and the brides looked lovely. Lady Fanny Montrose was wearing a silk white dress with silk roses along the waistline and a simple tiara with one rose at the center. Countess Jane Fitzwilliam was wearing a white flowy dress with pearls around the heart shaped neckline and a simple crystal tiara. Lady Katherine Vanderbilt was wearing a white tulle dress with crystals and flowers around the bodice and a crystal flower tiara. Princess Mary Knott was wearing a white flowy tulle dress with flowers and crystals with a diamond crown.

The new couples are joined by Mr. and , Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam, Mr. and , , Mr. and , the Vanderbilt family, the Knott Royal family, the Montrose family, and the Ainsley family.

Epilogue -10 years later

Rose Alley Estate

Children stop running around you know I can not keep up Andrew come and help me with the boys they are causing complete chaos and I must keep this room clean since all the girls are coming for a visit with their children.

Of course Fanny. Samuel, James stop running around and stop making a mess your sisters are bringing their kids over so that you all may play with them.

Yes father!

The boys were twins and they were 9 years old.

Just then all the carriages start arriving first it's Elizabeth and William with their son Aaron age 10 and 2 daughters Emily age 7and Jane age 6.

Following them is Jane and Elliot with their son Terrence age 9 and daughter Tara age 8.

Then came Kitty and Antonin with their three sons Riley age 9, Christian age 7, and Kurt age 4and their 2 daughters Amelia age 6, and Kara age 2.

Then came Lydia and George with their 2 sons Thaddeus Alexander age 10, Lawrence age 8, and their daughter Julliet age 6.

Then came Mary and Raleigh with their 4 sons Alleyne age 9, Matthew age 8, Arian age 6, and Ashton age 2 and daughter Nancy age 5.

"Last came Georgiana and Max with their son Joseph age 8 and their daughter Giana age 5.

Once inside the boys and girls formed their little groups.

The twins,Aaron,Terrence,Riley,Thaddeus, and Alleyne were going fishing with their fathers.

Christian,Lawrence, Matthew,Arian,and Joseph went to play pirates on a tree house.

Emily,Jane,and Tara stayed to gossip with their moms Jane and Elizabeth and their grandmother Lady Montrose.

Girls you all are simply growing up too soon. Why don't you go join your cousins.

We prefer the maturity of an adult conversation grandma says Emily.

Em do not be so vicious with our cousins they look like they are having fun! Says Tara

Not really dolls are so last season I would definitely prefer climbing trees with the Little Jane.

That is ridiculous Jane how can you say that it's so unladylike we are supposed to be little ladies. Says Emily

Girls do not argue grandma was just suggesting that you all might have fun playing with your cousins but you all can definitely stay with us. Says Jane.

Of course it will be better if the girls stayed here and kept clean our stations in life have changed so much since we were children and we must maintain respectability Says Lizzy

Honestly sweetheart that is the silliest thing I have ever heard you say. You were always the wild child in the family always running along all the roads and climbing trees as a child. You were always an extremely dirty child it is so funny that you now believe the girls should not be able to enjoy their childhood before they truly become young women. Says Lady Montrose

Mama was certainly not like that! She has always taught us how to be very good girls. We are always clean and pristine. Says Emily

Honestly Lizzy what happened? You used to be such a happy joyful person now you simply sound the same way aunt Lady Catherine with all the restrictions she placed on Jane

That is true but she is still a respected and feared woman and I plan on having her as my example especially with being the second poorest of my sisters. I am the laughing stock of London society. With all the connections you girls have I am seen as the poor mouse compared to my sisters and their advantageous marriages with titles. In addition if I want my girls to stand a chance at getting good husbands they need to be better behaved than their cousins. Says Lizzy.

I do not agree with you Lizzy. If they continue on this route they could turn out as insipid and cruel as Caroline Fitzwilliam and we must not allow that to happen. Tara please go join your other cousins and have fun your childhood is too short to be acting like a grown lady at such a young age. Says Jane

Tara goes to play with her other cousins .

It simply isn't fair I was always the most well behaved and realistic out of all my sisters yet they turned out to be titled ladies and I am just a country gentleman's wife. Mary our plain ugly sister married a Prince how she attracted him I do not know she is not pretty at all and she has no intellect whatsoever father always agreed with me. Kitty placed herself in a scandalous position and succeeded in marrying well even though I believe she was meant to be an officer's wife instead. Lydia met her match. Mama you are so loud and you were cruel to me as a child how can any man love you. Jane you are so naive and idealistic how could you get a better husband than me?Says Lizzy

Your father had too much influence on you and he made you become very judgmental you are simply traumatized. Look Lizzy you were always your fathers favorite so he allowed you to be cruel towards your sisters but I will not. He never reprimanded your poor behavior but I did which is why you believe I was cruel. When came I believed you would be the perfect wife since you were your fathers favorite and he would be happy to leave you the estate. But you went against me as always. All my girls found the love of their lives and all of you are beautiful it is unfair for you to call your sister ugly when you are actually the plainest of my daughters since you look most like .You are seen as beautiful and I have never questioned it because you have always let your personality shine. I called her plain because she lacked confidence and insisted in listening to your father and dressing so silly, she changed and that is what made the difference. All my girls married their equal. You love so do not ever reproach what you have he is a good man and I know he makes you happy what your sisters have should not matter. Says Lady Montrose

II know you miss father but he is not a good person. He made you exactly like him and you do not need to be that way you can be kind. You chose to marry and that is great because he is a good man. But you can not be jealous of what we have otherwise you will grow bitter. Says Jane

I understand all of this yet it is so hard for me to sit here and be the least joyful of my sisters because I am the only one with a sound mind and Lizzy

You are not Lizzy just because I do not read poetry does not mean I am not intelligent,Mary,Kitty, and Lydia are also great readers but you never paid attention to the small details because father didn't let you. Georgiana and Mary have the same personalities yet you treat her more as a sister and I want to know why?says Jane

She is kinder, not judgemental, or moralistic. Says Lizzy

But are you not cruel to her, judgemental towards her, and you would always get embarrassed by her through no fault of her own because she also believed father was a good man and followed his advice. She played terrible because she got no instruction you didn't even try helping her even though you're piano playing was better. I always tried being kind to her but father and you were her role models and you both let her down. I am disappointed my kindness was not rubbed off on you when it comes to your family. Says Jane

I only hope you can change and learn to accept we all love you and have forgiven your judgemental ways. But please be kind to your sisters and I we care about you and want you to be a steady presence in our lives. I was exactly like you when I was young in personality which is why your father chose to marry me but after so many years of mistreatment I had enough. I just want all my girls to be happy. Lizzy I love you don't ever forget it. Says Lady Montrose

I am sorry mother you are right it is just so hard for me to believe father had such a flawed character. I only wish I had realized it sooner so that I could have helped my sisters better. I will apologize to Mary for my mistreatment of her.I love all of you it is just so difficult knowing father has run off with someone as awful as Caroline Fitzwilliam. Girls I demand both of you to go have fun play with the boys, play with the girls, but always be kind to each other. Be happy, be a child, life passes by so fast. I am truly sorry Mama and Jane I love you both too!Says Lizzy she gives them hugs.

Amelia,Julliet,Nancy,and Gianna played dolls ,had tea, and read , Tara joins them.

Emily goes off on her own.

Kurt,Kara, and Ashton played cooking with the play house that was built by . Little Jane joins them.

Mary,Georgianna,Lydia, and Kitty talked about the accomplishments of their children and the news on the other family members.

You will not believe what I heard Caroline Fitwilliam was caught trying to run away with our father and they actually got away. I also heard Richard Fitzwilliam has 3 bastard daughters and a son. I wonder if he will legitimize them given that Caroline had not given him children after 10 years of marriage Says Lydia

I don't think so my cousin is too proud for that or maybe he might just legitimize one to pass on the estate to. I wonder if he can even remarry given that Caroline ran away with your father.

Lizzy looks so disappointed she thought father was going to change but he didn't. I am glad we are no longer Bennets. Says Kitty

She will get over it eventually she was always his favorite but he was very upset with her when he got out of prison for not forcing to get him out of going in the first place. He is just an embarrassment. On to better topics,girls I just hired a music and art instructor for my children if you all want to stop by they can come get singing, drawing, and piano classes with my children Says Mary.

That would be great Mary. The children can always use a distraction. Especially since they are so far away from their other cousins Abby and Michael, Edward (Maxwell's brother )and Beatrice's children. We are so excited to visit but it has been so difficult since the death of . Did you all hear about Mr. and Mrs, Bingley ?

Yes, they are living seperate lives according to . We have become close friends since I moved to London. She sent me a letter the other day saying how tired is of his wife's poor attitude and how she tends to mock everyone around her. Anyhow, my children refused to obtain piano lessons when we offered to hire a music master. Georgie, you and your husband are a excellent pianists I do not believe your children will require a music master. Says Lydia

Yes, however it was kind of Mary to offer and I am always happy to visit friends and family. Says Georgiana

My children are more interested in drawing and playing on the grounds than they are in music but I will definitely take them over to your place to get instruction Mary. I am just so happy to have all you girls as my friends and family and it is so much fun spending time with all of you. Says Kitty

So that is how time was spent for the girls and their they grew all their children had successful marriages. The families were happy and they enjoyed spending time with each other in the different estates surrounded by the beauty of nature.


End file.
